


143

by Celine_Violsson



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Everyone Is Alive, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celine_Violsson/pseuds/Celine_Violsson
Summary: Фазма терпеливо слушает байки генерала и считает, сколько раз за вечер Хакс произносит "Кайло Рен". Так, для статистики и видения общей картины. Хакс про себя отмечает, в который раз Фазма закатывает глаза. Одна Миллисент думает о насущном и вообще ждёт ужина, но всё равно внимательно слушает их обоих.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Phasma, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	143

Хакс лёг головой на стол, подложив руку, другой рукой он нежно трепал рыжие ушки Миллисент, заснувшей прямо на столе, рядом.  
— Да, тяжелый у нас выдался день, — Хакс провел пальцем по кончику ушка, обрамленного белым пушком, кошка дёрнула им, зевнула и открыла затуманенные сном глаза.  
— Сначала Кайло Рен, потом снова Кайло Рен, под вечер, ты не поверишь, Милли, Кайло Рен! — кошка фыркнула, ткнулась мокрым носом в ладонь.  
— Это невозможно, поверь, я сотрудничаю с ним только ради блага и процветания Первого Ордена. В ином случае я бы с удовольствием организовал ему путешествие по открытому космосу в один конец. Посмотрел бы он на звёзды, услышал музыку бесконечности… Ну и хватит на этом, согласно такому раскладу, который я уже много раз обдумывал для личного успокоения, услышал и увидел бы он немного. Пара минут, и увлекательное путешествие окончено, — кошка зевнула снова, на этот раз более протяжно и подёргала усами, принюхиваясь. Наверное, думала, чем пахнет космос. Или просто опять хотела есть. Хакс вспомнил про ещё один свой «план по избавлению Вселенной и, в частности, генерала Хакса от Кайло Рена». Фазма советовала ему использовать мысленные образы для контроля гнева. Если нужно, проговорить их вслух. Хакс по-своему воспринял совет. Теперь каждый раз, когда мимо проходил Кайло Рен, Хакс чуть ли не вслух блаженно нашептывал что-то об удушении.

***

— Замечательный воротник, генерал, — вскользь бросил Кайло Рен.  
— Её зовут Миллисент, — Хакс так резко подобрался, что Милли едва не свалилась с его плеч. Когтями она ткнулась ему в лопатки.  
Кайло потянулся, чтобы легонько погладить кошку.  
— Не трогайте её, — Хакс процедил сквозь зубы.  
«Пассивная агрессия как она есть», — Фазма только вышла в проход, а уже на повороте увидела в нескольких метрах этих двоих. И услышала.  
— Вы шипите громче, чем ваша кошка, — Констатировал Рен. К слову, Милли ни звука не издала в поддержку Хакса, она только одним глазом подглядывала за ними и почти не двигалась, крепко сидя на плечах.  
Кайло предпочёл проигнорировать просьбу (как и всегда) и возобновил попытку посягнуть на личное пространство кошки. Но Хакс непроизвольно дернулся, так что Кайло мазнул ладонью по его щеке. Кошка моментально спрыгнула с плеч Хакса.  
Фазма подняла одну бровь, молча развернулась на пятках за угол и больше за этот вечер не пыталась искать Хакса. Вообще-то Хакс сам потом её нашел. Ему было, что рассказать.

***

Хакс припомнил и это. И ещё много чего неоднозначного, но довольно сильно действовавшего на нервы генералу. Удивительное стечение обстоятельств: всякий раз, когда генерал Хакс терял дар речи от возмущения (а такое с генералом было довольно сложно провернуть, нужно было иметь талант), рядом оказывался Кайло Рен. Ещё несколько минут Хакс докладывал кошке об ущербе учиненном Кайло Реном и объемах убытков, которые несла база по его вине.  
— Поздравляю, Милли, ты самая умная на этой операционной (овоще)базе.  
— Хакс, я прошу тебя, успокойся уже, — Фазма сидела в дальнем углу, нога на ногу, судя по тону голоса, закатила глаза.

— За этот вечер, Хакс, ты произнес имя «Кайло Рен» ровно сто сорок три раза. Поздравляю, Хакс.  
— С чем?  
— С тем, что ты балбес.  
— Я?! — Хакс перестал гладить Милли и положил ладонь ей на макушку, она вывернулась и укусила его за палец, — Ну вот ещё, — Хакс насупился, кошка спрыгнула со стола, мурча, направилась к Фазме.  
— Ты. А с Кайло здесь прямо повеселело, каждый день что-то происходит. Цвет лица у тебя стал более человеческий. Даже красный, я бы сказала. Ты весь оживился: вон какой дерганый. Преображение на глазах.  
— Ты издевашься?  
— Да.  
— Спасибо, Фазма.  
— Пожалуйста, Хакс, — Фазма отпила из чашки, пряча там улыбку.  
Странно, но кажется, это каким-то образом подействовало. Хотя и ненадолго.

— А ты помнишь, как Рен?.. — начал запальчиво Хакс. В глазах заблестел, если не сказать, азарт, то хотя бы отражение настольной лампы.  
— Начало-ось…  
Сто сорок четыре.


End file.
